


Storm's Surge

by ncruuk



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Community: femslash_fluff, F/F, Storm/Jean (this could have happened any time during either X Men or X Men 2) - Freeform, This could be interpretted as some Scott/Cyclops and Logan/Wolverine bashing....I'm merely writing, imported from LJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncruuk/pseuds/ncruuk
Summary: The sole fluff I wrote for X-Men, written back in the day of LJ, mostly in the 'femslash_fluff' LJ community @kimly masterminded for me to have fun in, and for which I'm very, very grateful as without that, I'd not still be writing fic now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of originally writing this fluff (June 2006), I wrote the following Author's Note:
> 
> So I went to see X Men 3 last night, having never seen 1 or 2. Get back to my friend's house at midnight and procede to stay up til 3am watching 1 and 2....the result was this idea holding my muse hostage. I have no clue if it works, but had to write it in order to a) sleep and b) stand any hope of writing anything else on my to do list (like all the fic I owe people this week). I'm sorry there wasn't a specific challenge...if anyone's seriously offended, I'll retrospectively challenge myself :-)

 

"Kids?" Logan wandered into the dorm room, surprised to see all the children out of bed and pressed up against the window.

"How cool...." he heard one boy sigh as he watched the jet streak off into the sky. Logan had to agree, the stealth jet with its blue/white burners did look rather spectacular against the night sky as it headed off at some speed...

"Wonder where the X Men are going tonight...." murmured another boy, watching as the jet finally disappeared so as to be indistinguishable from the stars and clouds. The boy's question struck a chord with Logan as he suddenly realised why the sight of the jet leaving the mansion felt so odd. As suddenly as he'd entered the dorm, he turned on his heel and left, in search of some answers.

"Scott....wait up! he called, suddenly spotting his fellow X Man striding down the corridor, the sight of him providing an unusually joyful feeling - if the X Men were supposed to be doing something tonight, at least he wasn't the only one who missed the memo....

"What do you want Logan?" grumbled Scott, feeling rather tetchy. He never liked it when Jean went off without him, even if she was with Storm...

"Just seen the jet...something happening?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Jean and Storm..." explained Scott, waving his hand loosely in the air in front of his stomach, the gesture obviously meant to mean something.

"Jean and Storm what?" asked Logan, feeling his neck muscles tense.

"You don't know?" asked Scott, his surprise concealed by the heavy shades he always wore.

"Know what? What's happening?" Logan was frustrated at being obviously out of the loop.

"It's not my place..." muttered Scott, desperately trying not to answer. He really wasn't too comfortable with the mental images, even if the Professor had explained it to him, several times...

"Your place to what Scott?" asked the Professor quietly, coming up on the two men.

"Tell me why Storm and Jean have taken off in the jet like the world's about to end..." ground out Logan, looking like he was about ready to skewer Scott.

"I see. Have you noticed the weather lately?" asked the Professor casually, leading the two men out of the corridor and into his office, ensuring that they would not be overheard.

"No..." Logan frowned as he failed to recall the weather - it was something he'd stopped noticing shortly after arriving at the Mansion, after all, with Storm around, it was easily changeable.

"You should...tell me, how does your mutation affect your emotions Logan?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your mutation - does it affect your emotions...." Seeing Logan's confusion, Scott finally barked

"He means, do your claws pop out when you're horny!"

"Oh...no..." still confused, Logan turned to look at the Professor.

"All of us are affected by our mutation in different ways, as you well know. All of us require concentration and control to keep our gifts under control, although there are times when, understandably for many, the controlling grasp is loosened by other events..." Seeing Logan's confusion, Scott again decided, since it was obvious that the Professor wasn't going to let him leave, it was easier to provide another translation.

"He means it's okay to lose some control when you're having sex...."

"O...k..." Logan really didn't understand why he was having to have this conversation - he had the 'sex talk' years ago....

"Not everyone's loss of control is a private matter," concluded the Professor, turning his chair to look out at the clear skies, glad the earlier swirls of thickening clouds and heavy rains had dispersed.

"And this has to do with the jet how?"

"Are you stupid?" shouted Scott, amazed at how dense Logan was being, prompting the Professor to decide to state it clearly, hoping that Storm wouldn't kill him with a stray thunderbolt when she inevitably found out.

"Storm's emotions control the weather...when she looses control, the results are public and dramatic. She is very disciplined, but she is not without feeling. On occasions, Jean takes her to the desert..."

"You're kidding me..." Logan had got it now.

"I do not kid about matters such as this..." declared the Professor indignantly.

"Jean and Storm, in the jet...to the desert? You're kidding me..." Logan was struggling to picture it.

* * *

 

Somewhere in the desert, a lightning storm rages as snow falls on the frozen sand dunes. Inside the warm jet, a sated Storm snuggles up to Jean...

"Feel better now?" asked Jean kindly, running her fingers through the long white locks.

"Hmm....thank you..." agreed Storm happily.

"No need to thank me..." hummed Jean, enjoying the quietness of the jet, currently sitting in the sand, knowing they were the only sign of civilisation for hundreds of miles.

"Oh?"

"It's not every day a girl can make her lover create thunderbolts and lightning..." teased Jean, trying not to show how surprised she was at the rather dramatic weather display. Snow and wind she was used to, but lightning? That was new...

"Multiple orgasm baby....multiple orgasm..." hummed Storm huskily, deciding payback was in order. Trailing light kisses down her lover's neck she murmured

"Time for your tricks baby..."

 


End file.
